justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League ( 2016 AU TV Series )
Justice League ( 2016 AU TV Series ) ''is a animated cartoon television series created by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics. It is apart of The DC Universe. The show is based on Marvel's Avengers Assemble. This Show airs on Cartoon Network. This show is blend of The New 52 comics / DC Animated Universe. The heroes will have new looks from the New 52 comics. The Justice League will be facing new villains in this story. The Justice League was founded by '' Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Cyborg, Zatanna, Hawkman & Hawkgirl, Kitsune Paladin and Dragon Priestess ''. They're numbers will increase as the series progressees. *Main Pairings: * Superman / Wonder Woman * Batman / Zatanna * Cyborg / Vixen * Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) / Star Sapphire ( Carol Ferris ) * Hawkman / Hawkgirl * Green Arrow / Lady Death * Martian Manhunter / Dragon Priestess * Kitsune Paladin / Black Canary Other pairings will appear later on in the series. This story includes elements from Marvel and DC Animated shows and movies like Justice League: Doom, Justice League: War, Justice League: Throne of Atlantis and Young Justice. ''Plot There came a day where the world was in it's darkest hour, when Earth's greatest and iconic superheroes unite to defeat a powerful being named Darkseid and his Apokolips forces. Then on from this day forward, The Justice League of America was born Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Cyborg, Zatanna, Hawkman & Hawkgirl, Kitsune Paladin & Dragon Goddess. '' they lead their fellow superheroes to defend the Earth and other worlds from The forces of Evil and spread truth, liberty and justice to all.'' Justice League Members * Superman ( Leader ) * Batman ( Second In Command ) * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * The Flash * Aquaman * Martian Manhunter * Dragon Priestess * Hawkman * Hawkgirl * Kitsune Paladin / Doctor Fate * Black Canary * Cyborg * Zatanna * Captain Marvel / Shazam * Zero * Supergirl * Power Girl * Red Tornado * Captain Atom * Stargirl / Star Spangled Kid * S.T.R.I.P. E.S. * Green Lantern ( Kyle Rayner ) * Madame Xanadu * Mister Miracle * Big Barda * Orion * Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) * The Atom * Atom Smasher * Green Lantern (John Stewart) * Fire * Ice * King Primal / Immortal Man * Time Mistress * Deadman * Black Orchid * John Constantine * Miranda Strange * Etrigan (Jason Blood) * Katana * Plastic Man * Element Woman * Strange Visitor * Zauriel * Black Lightning * Green Arrow * Lady Death * King Phantom / Ghost Master * Huntress * The Question * Vixen * Firestorm * Blue Beetle * Stargirl * Icon * Rocket * Green Lantern ( Simon Baz ) * Mister Terrific * Reaper * Phantom Stranger * Dark Inferno / Hellfire Blaze * The Spectre * Power Ring ( Jessica Cruz ) * Green Lantern ( Guy Gardner ) * Twilight Zone / Yin-Yang Storm ''A.R.G.U.S. Director *Ellen Yin'' *''Amanda Waller'' ''Teen Titans / Young Justice Members *Robin I / Nightwing ( Dick Grayson )'' *''Raven ( Rathel Roth )'' *''Cyborg ( Victor Stone )'' *''Beast Boy ( Garfield Logan )'' *''Starfire ( Koriand'r / Kory Anders )'' *''Terra ( Tara Markov )'' *''Robin II / Red Hood ( Jason Todd )'' *''Kid Flash ( Wally West )'' *''Spoiler ( Stephanie Brown )'' *''Miss Martian ( M'gann M'orzz / Megan Morse )'' *''Superboy ( Conner Kent / Kon - El )'' *''Artemis / Tigress ( Artemis Crock )'' *''Cheshire / Lion Blaze ( Jade Nguyen )'' *''Blue Beetle ( Jamie Reyes )'' *''Robin III / Red Robin ( Tim Drake )'' *''Impulse ( Bart Allen )'' *''Lilith ( Lilith Clay )'' *'' Paladin ( Ashton Lance -Namikaze )'' *'' Lady Phantom ( Katherine Alexandria Kent - Prince ) '' *'' Green Lantern ( Kyle Rayner ) *'' Goddess ( Suzy Lane - Trevor / Suzy Tar-Lei )'' *'' Guardian ( Jim Harper )'' *Wonder Girl II ( Cassie Sandsmark )' *Bumblebee ( Karen Beecher - Duncan )'' *''Speedy / Red Arrow / Arsenal ( Roy Harper )'' *''Robin IV ( Damian Wayne )'' *''Wonder Girl ( Donna Troy )'' *''Static Shock ( Virgil Hawkins )'' *''Gear ( Richie Foley )'' *''Mary Marvel ( Mary Batson )'' ''Seasons Season 1 Season 2: Invasion Season 3: D.A.V.E. Revolution Season 4: Earthshaking War Season 5: Arkham Assault Season 6: The Wrath of Trigon Season 7: Apocalypse Season 8: Civil War Season 9: Rebirth & The New Age of Heroes Season 10: Legendary Trinity War Trivial Information / Important Facts *' Naruto and Zatanna were former students of The Ancient One. They were were also rivals in their youth and the most powerful sorcerers in the world. They were also trained in The Martial Arts. ''' *'' Hagoromo Otsutsuki is one of The Primordials just like Rao and Gaia. Hagoromo is the second mortal to become a Primordial . '' *'' Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki the first mortals to become Lords of Order and Chaos because of their intense training in the mystic arts. '' *'' Naruto is trained by Kent Nelson to be the next Doctor Fate, one who is not controlled by a Lord of Order or Lord of Chaos. '' *'' Naruto is a agent of Balance because he can use the powers of Order and Chaos at the tip of his fingertips. '' *'' Naruto inherits the Tower of Fate from Kent after he passed away. '' *'' Naruto takes on the mantle of Doctor Fate as Kitsune Paladin in this story .'' *'' Naruto has the ability to see through illusions and other dimensions and the ability to summon Gods and Supernatural Creatures. '' *'' Naruto is a pureblood descendant of Hagoromo Otsutsuki The Uzumaki, Senju and Namikaze clans are descended from his youngest son, Ashura Otsutsuki. '' *'' Here is a list of Naruto's abilities as the new Doctor Fate: '' *'' Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience, True Immortality, Magic, Invulnerability, Shape-shifting, Gravity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Nature Manipulation, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Durability, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Spellcasting, Flight, Spellcasting, Telepathy and Telekinesis.'' *'' Lois Lane is a Tennoian just like Scarlet King. She is it's crown princess. Her full name is Lois Tar-Lei. She gets all of Superman's powers including new powers: Enhanced Super Strength, Enhanced Super Speed, Enhanced Super Agility, Enhanced Super Durability, Enhanced Super Reflexes, Enhanced Super Endurance, Enhanced Super Stamina, Invulnerability, Flight, Nature Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Energy Absorption and Manipulation, Quantium Field Manipulation, Existence Mastery, Life-Force Control, Immortality, X-Ray Vision, Heat Vision, Microscopic Vision, Matter Manipulation and Reality Manipulation. '' *'' Lois Lane is paired with Steve Trevor. '' *'' Raine Winters a.k.a Electric is the descendant of The Greek God Zeus. She is just as powerful as Kitsune Paladin / Doctor Fate, Dragon Priestess, and Time Mistress. '' *'' Kikyo and Sango were physically enhanced to superhuman levels because of Cadmus and the government because of their desire to have their own superheroes. Sango is experiment 725 and Kikyo is experiment 726, they were apart of a project called Apocalypse: the purpose of this project is to destroy the world and create a new one in their image. Sango was infused the Legendary Dark Dragon King Morningstar Red Giant Stone and Kikyo was infused with the Legendary Twilight Dragon King Yin Yang Judgement Crystal. '' *'' Kitsune Paladin is a master of infiltration and is better than Batman. His Martial arts skills are on par with Batman, but not greater than Black Canary. '' *'' Kitsune Paladin and Black Canary rival Superman and Wonder Woman as the second strongest power couple of Earth and the number 1 magical power couple on Earth. '' *'' King Phantom is Diana's teacher because he trained her in the Ectoplasmian fighting style and he becomes the King of Themyscira after he marries Hippolyta. '' *'' Kagome is the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul and the granddaughter of the Legendary Dragon King, King Haku. She renounces her family and the League of Assassins and chose to take them down. '' *'' Here is a list of Kagome's Powers:'' *'' Time Manipulation, Energy Absorption and Manipulation, Quantium Field Manipulation, Existence Mastery, Life-Force Control, Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience, True Immortality, Resurrection, Teleportation, Atmoskinesis, Accelerated Healing, Gravity Manipulation, Interstellar Travel, Dimension Traveling, Reality Manipulation and Matter Manipulation. '' Category:Cartoons Category:New 52 Category: Series Category:DC Universe Category:DC Animated Universe